Marriage law
by Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: well the title says it all the ministry enforces a new marriage law ... pairings hg/dm hp/pp rw/ll gw/bz this is my first harry potter fanfic and i hope you enjoy please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, well many of you have read this story and I'm grateful but i am going to re write it and so here it is. I hope you enjoy this version more than the other. :)

Hermione's P.O.V

The war is finally over and Voldermort is finally gone for good, so why do I feel so sad. Maybe it's because all the adventures I have had with Harry and Ron are now over, only distant memories. As I look around all I see are people crying for loved ones they have lost, as I see this I think of my parents and so many questions pop into my head, even though I erased their memories to keep them safe from voldermort are they alive?, where are they now?, have they moved on? all of these thoughts are going through my head.

"Hermione, please don't cry" I look up to see Ginny in front of me, I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

"You were thinking about them again weren't you?" She asked, I nodded my head as an answer unsure if I would be able to give a clear verbal answer. But I wasn't just crying about my parents I was also crying about everyone we had lost today. I look around the room again and it hits me, so many dear friends had died today Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Collin, Snape and so many others.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out of the Great Hall, the new year will be so much different. I can't believe that everything is over, there will be no more adventures and so many people are no longer with us. I was still running not caring where I would end up so long as I got away from there, of course I was only looking at my feet as I ran and didn't watch for anyone or anything.

Next thing I know I'm on the stone ground of Hogwarts.

"Granger are you alright?" said a voice I knew all to well, looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of me but he didn't wear his usual Malfoy smirk instead it looked like he was .. sorry? is that even possible for a Malfoy or any pure-blood for that matter.

"Oi Granger, are you alright?" he asked again

"huh, oh yeah I'm fine, not that you'd care" I replied. Where did that come from, that isn't me at all. Before he or anyone else could say something to me I ran off again this time when I looked to see where I had stopped, I saw the black lake and I also saw what had happened to the school.

(Time Leap)

"Well it is nearing the end of the holidays for us Hogwarts students yes you heard correctly I am heading back to Hogwarts along with Ron and Harry. It seems the year that had passed was not a very good one so all previous seventh years have been made to repeat the year.

Well this year I made head girl and so did Hannah Abbot, yes we don't usually find out who the other heads are but we ran into each other while Ginny, Ron, Harry and I were shopping for school supplies. Now I'm on platform 9 ¾ and the train to Hogwarts is right in front of my eyes. Well I was once again walking without looking where I was going so I ran into some one

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" there was no reply from the stranger I had hit,

"Granger I know I'm irresistible but you don't have to throw yourself at me" I froze in my spot that voice, I had heard it to many times over the years. Standing in front of me was once again Draco Malfoy, how do I get myself into these situations?

"I would never 'throw' myself at you Malfoy, nor would I ever go near you," I just smiled, got up and left before any more drama could start.

Well guys this is the first chapter re-written please tell me if you enjoyed it.

Thanks Lissa.D :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the next chapter re-write, I've also decided to keep it in Hermione's point of view Draco's p.o.v will be a sometimes thing.

Hermione's P.O.V

I had just gotten on the train when I heard my name being called out

"Miss Granger" I turned and saw professor McGonagal walking towards me

"hello Professor," I say just as she catches up to me

"Miss Granger I need you to go to the Heads carriage straight away, you are to meet your fellow leaders and you are then to take turns with rounds on the train" she said I nodded my head.

"Of course professor you can count on me" she smiled a little and nodded her head ,

"And miss granger there are double the students this year so it means more work," hay I didn't mind. So I walked towards the Heads carriage and opened the door to take a look inside, sitting in the seats were Hannah Abbot, Michael Cormac and Draco Malfoy. Oh boy this is going to b e a long year...

"oh look little miss goody two shoes got head girl, although there is no surprises there," I glared at Malfoy not saying a word and sat quietly on the seat. I was about to get up and do rounds of the train because Hannah had informed the prefects of what to do when I actually took notice that Hannah and Michael were gone leaving me in this damed room with Malfoy.

As I went to leave the door opened and I ran into some one for the 2nd time that day. It was professor McGonagal

"well the train is still intact so I believe nothing has happened" she sounded relieved

"oh there is no problem there professor just keep this thi- just keep Malfoy away from me and nothing will happen," I replied, I know it was a risky move but it had to be done. Although instead of saying we had to stay away from each other she looked down at her feet.

"Professor what's wrong" I asked a little worried

"well you see miss Granger I cannot do that, as you know to many people were killed in the war and so the ministry has bought in a new law," she wouldn't look at us, I just stared blankly at the wall wondering what this new law could be and how bad it will effect us all.

well chap 2 is up enjoy? please review


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay I know it's been forever since I updated well anyways here is the next chapter .. I'm on holidays now so I should be able to write more often :)_

...

"The new law that has been put into place is a Marriage law and it effects all sixth and seventh years at hogwarts and many other schools." She informed us.

"Professor you can't be serious!" yelled Draco

"Mr Malfoy I am very serious" she replied in a tone that clearly stated don't argue with me and that's final.

"Now this year because there are so many students that have had to repeat we have two head boys and head girls. Now Miss Abbot and Mr Cormac have already been informed on all the details of what is to happen." she said clearly. I just sat there thinking about what could possibly happen because of the marriage law; would Harry, Ron and I still be friends? or would this law tear us apart.

"Miss Granger" I heard a voice calling out to me

"huh?" I looked up coming out of my thoughts "sorry professor just thinking, now what were you saying?"

"I said for the marriage law you will be randomly partnered up with someone who is closest to your personality and to your intellectual abilities" she replied but she had a look of worry and concern on her face.

"Yes professor I understand, but may I just ask one question please?"

"That was one question Granger" Malfoy said a smirk firmly placed on his face, I looked up to see McGonagal glaring at him

"Please go ahead miss Granger" she said with a nod.

"Well I was just wondering why has this new law been put into place? Why now all of a sudden spring it on us?" I asked she just smiled but it wasn't her normal cheery smile.

"Granger you said one question that was two" there was that irritating voice once again, this time I looked over to Malfoy and glared at him, I was having trouble trying to keep myself calm enough as not to pull out my and hex him right here.

"Well Miss Granger as you know we have lost a great deal of wizards and witches because of the recent war that has just passed and because of this the ministry enforced the new marriage law. As to your second question I do not know the answer to that but your a smart girl I'm sure you would figure it out eventually." She just smiled and looked at the ground.

"Well thank you Professor but if it is alright may I please go find my friends now?" I asked out of curiosity not knowing whether or not I was allowed to leave this compartment

"Of course you can" just as I had gotten out the door I heard my name being called

"Hermione" I turned around to see Professor Mcgonagal

" I know it will be hard not to hex or hurt Mr Malfoy in anyway but please do refrain from getting into any trouble this year" I smiled at her

"Of course professor, I would never do that to a fellow student now would I" She had a knowing smile on her face and then left in the other direction and now I had to search for my friends. Compartment after compartment and still there was no sign of either Harry or Ron but after ten minutes I had found Neville, Luna and Ginny.

"Hey do you mind if i sit here with you guys?" I asked clearly giving up on my search for Harry or Ron

"Of course you can Hermione" Neville replied politely. Over the summer everyone had changed Neville was taller and a little more muscle-y nothing like he was in first year actually he was the complete opposite; Luna was just as she was before although she looked as if she were slightly taller and her blond hair had grown quite long and as usual she was reading the quibbler. Now Ginny, Hermione hadn't got the chance to see Harry, Ron or any of the Weasley's over the summer because she was to busy trying to find her parents but she had no luck so instead they kept in contact via letters; Ginny was definitely taller and her bright red hair had faded so it was more of a strawberry blond colour if you didn't know who she was you deffinately wouldn't of thought her to be a Weasley.

"Hey Ginny where are Harry and Ron? They had told me that they were returning to Hogwarts this year," I was curious as to where the boys were.

"Didn't they tell you?" she said a sad look on her face

"Tell me what? I haven't heard from them in weeks" I replied, I was truly worried that something bad had happened to them both.

"Well the ministry had offered them the chance to become Aurors because they defeated Voldermort and they both gladly accepted not thinking anything of us or school." Ginny replied sadly, surely this couldn't be true they wouldn't do that would they well it was decided as soon as she arrived at Hogwarts she would owl them both. About an hour had passed since she came and sat with Ginny and the rest and it was nice being in the quite but that wouldn't be able to last forever it seems because one Draco Malfoy had come to get her for patrols on the train.

Well now I'm stuck patrolling the train with the one the only bouncing ferret and let me tell you i would rather face the dementors kiss then be here. Okay maybe something that wasn't that extreme but well something along those lines.

"So Granger, you got head girl, not surprised considering you were best in the class" Malfoy said trying to start a conversation it seemed and it wasn't going .. to ... work, wait did I just receive a complement from the ferret

"but then again I'm sure it wasn't that; I'm sure it was just because you're a teachers pet" wait no there is the Malfoy I know, I knew that he would never give me a compliment after all we are sworn enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well guys here is another chapter. Sorry for the chapters being so short, I'll try to make them longer._

_..._

Patrols went by quickly and before I knew we were at the train station and there in the distance was Hogwarts my second home, looking around the train station I saw what Professor McGonagal meant there were a lot of students this year. Of course that meant each house would probably have a better chance of winning the house cup this year. As I was about to walk away Hannah ran over

"Hermione can you help me get the first years to Hagrid please, it seems Malfoy and Michael have already taken one of the carriages to Hogwarts," I smiled and followed her over to the younger kids who were astounded by the castle in the distance.

"Okay everyone this way" I called out and then Hannah and I set out to find Hagrid; if tradition didn't change then the first years would be arriving at Hogwarts via boat across the black lake.

" ello ermione" anyone would know that deep and loud voice anywhere it was Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid, I've no time to talk must get going to the school before all the carriages are gone" I told him and he just smiled and nodded.

"Okay everyone this is Hagrid he will be telling you what will happen from now on so please listen to him" and with that Hannah and I walked to the last carriage that was available and unfortunately the people in the carriage were people I did not want to see at the moment not after the war anyway. There in the carriage was Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and some other slytherins... like I said before people I did not want to see. As Hannah and I got into the carriage I was surprised that no insults had been thrown at me yet. When I looked up I meet Zabini's eyes he just nodded at me as if in a kind jester symboling peace.

"er hello Granger" He said awkwardly

" Hello Zabini" I replied nicely no need for any fights especially about blood status's

" Blaise you are not talking to that... that mudblood are you!" exlaimed Parkinson. I flinched even though I was used to being called a mudblood because my parents were muggles it didn't mean it never hurt me to hear it. I looked over to see Hannah about to say something but I just gave her a small smile that indicated not to start any arguments. After the comments everything was quiet again and it was a long, slow and painful carriage ride to Hogwarts; but finally after what felt like a millennium we arrived at the gates of the school. I looked amazed at how well the school was rebuilt especially after all the damage caused by the war and it looked exactly like it had before any of this trouble occurred. I walked up the stairs quietly and was glad to see the Gryffindor table and so many familiar faces and quickly rushed over to my house and sat down next to Ginny.

_..._

"May I please have your attention" everyone looked to the front of the hall where McGonagal was standing " As always before I send you away to your dormatries there are a few notices. 1. The forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students hense its name and 2. could all 6th and 7th year students stay behind after everyone is dismissed it is of great importance that you here what I have to say" and with that everyone started to leave and the 2 year levels were left behind. All you could hear through the hall was mumbling.

After everyone was gone Mcgonagal started to speak " could you all be quiet please" nothing everyone was still talking amongst each other and then a loud whistle rang throughout the Great Hall, instantly everyone shut up and turned to look at the person who had whistled and surprisingly it was Luna.

"Thank you now I believe Headmistress Mcgonagal is trying to tell us all something" with that she sat back down to let Mconagal speak.

"Thank you Luna, now the reason I have asked you to stay behind is because there has been a new marriage law put into place for the wizarding world. I know that this will seem unfair to a lot of you but those who are in a relationship will be excused from the law but if you make a fake relationship you wand will be taken away from you and you will be sent to live in the muggle world without magic." This made people start talking again.

"Now the ministry will be pairing you up using a spell it will tell you exactly who you are compatible with but you won't get the results for a couple of days and they will be delivered by owl. So now we have to sort you into 2 groups people who are already in a relationship stand over the left side of the hall and everyone else who isn't go to the other side of the room." As soon as she had finished her sentence the house tables vanished so there was room to freely walk around the room I went to the side for people who were single of course this got a reaction out of people; you see while I was looking for my parents Ron had sent me a letter saying he couldn't stand a long distant relationship and that we should just be friends because nothing was working so I agreed I mean yeah I was happy but Ron was right it just wasn't working.

But what surprised me most was that Ginny had come the side for single people and she looked a little sad about it. After everything was sorted we were sent to the house common rooms; I was to move into my head dorms tomorrow after breakfast, but before she could escape I grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her just outside the Gryffindor tower.

"Ginny what happened? you and Harry were so happy together" I asked concern etched in my voice

"Well don't honestly know everything was fine and we were happy but then Ron was in one of his moods and said something to Harry and after that things just went downhill in the end we decided to just end the relationship." When I looked up Ginny had tears in her eyes and I did the only thing that came to mind I just stood there and comforted her. That's it I'm talking to Harry and then if he didn't listen I would enlist George's help, no matter what happened I would get to the bottom of this before anything major happened with the new marriage law.

_..._

The next morning I got up extra early and went to the owlery with 3 letters. One for Harry one for Ron and another for George; I had to find out what was happening with Harry and Ron so hopefully George would know something about this problem. I used 3 different school owls and sent the letters away; eventually I turned around and walked back towards the castle where a great breakfast would be waiting.

Not many people were in the Hall when I got there but that wasn't surprising although eventually more and more people had come to the hall. Everything went by normally and everyone was handed timetables for the upcoming week. Everyone who was in the 6th and 7th year levels all had a blank spot on there timetables, looking at my timetable I remembered that I had to cut back some of the less important classes so I could focus on more important subjects; subjects that would help me become a healer someday. Just as people began leaving including myself, post arrived and in front of me dropped a single letter but the writing on the front wasn't any that I recognized so I took my letter, gave the owl a treat and left for the library.

Once in the library I took out the letter and opened it before taking out the parchment inside, the letter read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_This letter will inform you on the rules for the upcoming marriage law._

_You and your partner must marry within the year_

_You and your partner must have a child within 3 years_

_Though they are only two rules they are both important if you don't_

_follow them and refuse you shall have your wand taken away and you would _

_lose all magic. The name of your partner will arrive in the next couple of days so be ready._

_Yours Sincerely The Minister of Magic. _

This is outrageous but unfortunately the letter is right there isn't much I can do about it and even if there was there is nothing I can do at the present moment because I had to get all my stuff into the heads tower before lunch.

_..._

_well guys I hope this made sense ... it probably won't because I'm half asleep but oh well ... I hope you enjoyed it :) _

_Liss .D_


End file.
